I've Come For You
by arrow maker
Summary: (kotor) Carth's thoughts aboard the Leviathan. Insertations of the song The End Has Come


m: I've decided to try angst. Disclaimer: Carth and the various other characters belong to George Lucas and the song "The End Has Come" belongs to Ben Moody, Jason Miller, and Jason "Gong" Jones.  
  
I've Come For You  
  
He woke up to the sound of the torture field deactivating. He then stood up and nearly fell back down due to the agonizing pain that affected his entire being. He gritted his teeth against the pain and stood up to leave. "You may be a droid, but you're getting a medal all the same when this over HK." He said. Bastila started talking to her but he was oblivious to their conversation for only one thing mattered to him at the moment.  
  
Saul.  
  
Every fiber in his being screamed protest at the very thought of his name.  
  
_[You took from me all that I had, with my soul and spirit dead.]_  
  
He forced himself to focus on the task at hand but the gathering of his equipment and everything she said was a blur as his thoughts drifted once again. Her. He thought of her as the most beautiful and strong woman he had ever met and though he had trouble admitting it to himself, he loved her, as much as he'd loved Morgana. He was reminded of the day that she died and allowed his thoughts to wander as the group made their way through the halls of the ship.  
  
He closed his eyes and once again he was sitting on a ship waiting anxiously to arrive at Telos as part of the task force. He was sweating with fear for his wife and son. His nerves caused him to start biting his nails, a habit that he had resisted for years but nerves made his bad habit resurface. The ship landed on the planet and what he saw was horrifying.  
  
_[Killing everything in me, what is one's use to be free.]_  
  
The entire planet was in ruins. Fires burned in every building, alarms sounded every five seconds and the smell of death filled the air. Only one thing was on his mind.  
  
His family.  
  
He ran faster than he ever had in his life. His jetlagged muscles screamed with pain but he didn't care. When he arrived at the hospital he searched every bed until he found his wife and when he saw her his heart skipped more than just one beat.  
  
She was paler than the white sheets on the beds of the clinic. He rushed towards her and held her in his arms and screamed for medics but none came. Slowly, he felt her heart still and her breath stop.  
  
_[Now to drive away the pain, I'll destroy all I disdain.]_  
  
He felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks and onto her pretty, lifeless face. He kissed her one last time and whispered a promise of revenge upon Saul. Saul was his mentor and had betrayed the republic by joining Revan and Malak and had carried out the attack on Telos.  
  
_[I'll become what I despise, living someone else's life]  
_  
"ESCAPED PRISONERS! ATTACK!" He was rudely shaken out of his memory as the war cries of the sith troopers forced him to react to the battle.  
  
_[GO FIGHT GO!]_  
  
He pulled out his blasters and shot at them with a deadly, soulless speed and accuracy.  
  
_[Don't ever back down, don't ever turn around]_  
  
He was feeling impatient and wanted to get to Saul.  
  
_[My end has come for now I come for you]  
_  
His anger and resentment was overpowering and made it hard to concentrate during the battle.  
  
[_Now obsession rules my mind, this compulsion makes me blind.]_  
  
The battle finally ended much to his relief, and they continued on.  
  
_[Searching for the web arrived, oh it's slowin' with my rise]_  
  
They reached the bridge and he watched as she sliced the lock on the door, trying to cool down his anger.  
  
_[Don't ever back down, don't ever turn around]_  
  
The door opened and revealed the object of hate to be standing at the top of the bridge, blaster in hand and surrounded by dark jedi.  
  
_[My end has come and now I come for you]_  
  
He couldn't recall the banter he'd had with Saul for his only goal was killing him. He rejoiced at the chance to do so in the following battle.  
  
_[YOU TOOK MY EVERYTHING, I'LL SEE YOUR DIEING BREATH. I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING AND I LIVE TO SEND YOU TO YOUR DOOM. YOUR HEART WILL BREAK, AS MY VENGEANCE IS SPREAD. AND NOW YOU'VE CAUSE TO DREAD 'CAUSE I WON'T LET DOWN!]  
_  
The battle ended and he heard a weak voice call to him. It was Saul, asking him to come closer. She begged him not to give into his hate as he proceeded towards Saul.  
  
_[Don't ever back down, don't ever turn around]_  
  
His rage was about to explode in a volcano of pure fury but he still bent down to listen.  
  
_[My end has come and now I come for you]_  
  
He bent to listen with baited breath.  
  
_[I'll track you down, I'll beat you to the ground]_  
  
"You didn't know did you?" said Saul.  
  
_[My end has come for now I come for you.]  
_  
Saul then whispered into his ear a terrible truth, waiting to be revealed for so long.  
  
She is Revan.  
  
_[DON'T BACK DOWN!] _


End file.
